


Crimson Emotion

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, I'm a terrible person, M/M, Poetry, Yaoi If You Squint, i jut realized that this is underage years later, old story from years ago, possible bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Axel's feeling towards a certain blonde haired, blue eyed Nobody when he leaves the Organization. Slight Yaoi. Axel x Roxas. Please R&R! Complete.





	Crimson Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a poem done by me and a friend. Those names at the bottom are from GaiaOnline. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. So no suing.
> 
> Warning: Yaoi if you squint.
> 
> Posted: January 27,2011 on fanfiction.net
> 
> Edited/Reposted: February 5, 2012 on fanfiction.net

Fire dances, fire burns, fire is a second life within me.

The element of beauty, it's crimson shade falling over citrus, and a hint of yellow sun in it's cascading body of flames.

Fire races though my body, quick as lightning itself.

It boils my blood, and I think to myself "I would miss you..."

Why must you feel the need to extinguish the fiery passion between us?

My non-existant heart is the shallow piece of mind that gave me a reason to stay.

You turned it existant, and the fire burned hotter, it creased the edges, and guided to a brighter future.

If I had a heart, it would be burned to ash.

For the lonelyness I felt ate away at me.

Like how fire needs oxygen to survive.

Fire is a second life.

As am I.

And this life is nothing but an ashen surface, over a once flurry of dancing flames.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad? Liked it, loved it, hated it? Let me know in a review please!
> 
> Authors: Memories of Axel and xx Akuseru


End file.
